Lost Fangs
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: The Namikaze is a group of omnipotent vampires, Minato is a benevolent emperor, Kushina demands all the grandchildren she wants and Naruto's life is falling from jeopardy to chaos. What's worst? A nagging mom or becoming the next King of all Vampires?
1. Prologue: At World's End

This will be an AU fic. I have seen many vampire movies and fics, so one day I started to ask myself, 'what if Naruto is a vampire?' I'm not talking about those cheesy movies. I will be realistic in this fic. Hopefully, this story can attract anybody's interest. It won't be a yaoi fic, just so you know. There will be reference of other vampire-related movies/manga/etc. My main goal is to explore this particular theme, vampirism, in the context of Naruto's world and hopefully, I can please the readers and myself in a certain satisfaction degree.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do wish to. I don't own Rosario+Vampire, Twilight and Darkstalker as well. I don't own any vampire related stories/movies/manga/anime/etc in the future as well.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-  
~Prologue: Don't worship the devils ~

We went by many names; the blood seekers, the night crawlers, the dark knights, the beasts, the most insignificant assholes of your latest century, public group enemies number one in this wretched society, the scourge of the night and many more humourless monikers you could come up with. But the name that truly speared undeniable fears into the humans' hearts was the malevolent alias our preys gave us: Vampire.

In mythological legend, we obtained unparalleled power, almost godlike in the eyes of the lesser beings, courtesy to the detestable blood flowing through our veins. We were the ultimate hunters, the divine sovereigns that marked us as the fiercest predator in the food-chain. Barbarous yet seemingly invincible, we feared no mortals or any creatures residing within this planet but stood in complete mercy to nature itself.

The human's theories were only unrefined reciprocals of the truth.

We are much more than that.

We do admit to the fact that we were the undisputable warriors among other predominant species, but not all of our kin shared the vehement characteristics we were stereotypically claimed to be. Unlike the humans, we cherished patriotism and would not hesitate to defend the honour of our race, but most importantly, we embraced the cultural art of love and romance; practitioners of polygamy were sacred or nonexistent since faithfulness was part of a vampire's true personality. Besides, love was an overdrive of supreme power that gave us paramount strength; strangely, this fact wasn't known to many.

Not that I care.

Hierarchy was an important aspect within the vampire's race and survival was the key component for us to continue our existence for millenniums. The individual who proclaimed him or herself to be the strongest amongst the coven must has earned a fearsome reputation amongst our kin in order to gain unconditional respect from the vampires.

My father, Minato Namikaze, was the only vampire who has successfully tamed our once ferocious race and brought peace and harmony to us, despite some solitude renegades who still refused his rulership and preferred the malicious side of our kinds. Nevertheless, my father governed countless of vampires and conquered lands for the sole intention of building a coven that would house vampires whom accepted tranquillity more than the vicious cycle of meaningless carnage.

They don't call him the revolutionary emperor for nothing.

Now, let me tell you a little something about me...

Something about my dreadful life and a heavy burden that I have to bear for the rest of my immortality...

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"Why did you bring me to a field, dad?" Naruto eyed his father suspiciously. "I hate the sun."

"Hey, it's a fine Sunday afternoon and I thought maybe hanging out with my son will be cool. So, what do you say? A game of fetch? Up to the challenge, kiddo?" Minato grinned with a Frisbee in his hand.

"Game of fetch? More like a game of I-throw-and-my-bitch-fetches." The young blonde sighed. "Can I have a say to this?"

"No! Son, you hurt my feelings." Clutching to his chest, the vampire lord wept melodramatically. "Your mother thinks that I'm neglecting you due to business so I suggest a little family time together. Unfortunately, she is busy with her precious student so it's only you and me. Come on son, cheer up! You're only thirteen! If you're this moody all the time, soon, you're gonna suffer depression. How can I entrust you to be my successor if you're emo!"

"I'm not emo!" Naruto protested. "It's just... being a crown Prince of Darkness is very taxing for me. I mean, I'm thirteen for crying out loud! You and mom will only dump all the burdens on my shoulders. 'Naruto, you must grow up quickly to get married and have many children!' or 'Naruto, my kingdom is all yours!' Don't you get it! I'm not ready with all this... stuff. I want to see the outside world, I want to enjoy freedom!"

Minato sighed solemnly. Embracing the pleasant sensation the gentle breeze brought to him, the elder blonde sat on the grass while gesturing his son to accompany him. Naruto complied and ambled forward before settling himself down beside his father. "Naruto, when you grow up, you will understand that freedom is but an illusion. Whatever we do, there is always a limitation and a consequence. If I have pursued freedom, the vampires will still be killing mindlessly. Countless of people will die and we will be living in blissful ignorance. That's not... morally right."

"I understand. I... I'm just scared that... I won't be living up to your expectation, dad. I... don't want to see the empire you build collapses in my hand. I..."

Minato ruffled his son's hair with a cheerful smile. "I believe in you, son. No matter what you do, your mother and I will support you."

"Thanks dad..."

"So... have you started watching porn yet?" The question blurted out abruptly, stupefying the younger blonde in the process.

"D-Dad! We talk about this. Personal space!" Naruto blushed in a mixture of anger, frustration and embarrassment.

"I'm just concern if my son is straight or not..." Minato retorted innocently. "Your mom is worried that she might not get grandchildren to play with in the future; you know it is hard for vampires to give birth to children. For example, your mom and I spent countless of time in our bedroom just to-."

"I'm STRAIGHT! Alright! How many times do you want me to say? I like girls!" The younger blonde fumed in sheer irritation. "God damn it! I'm only thirteen! You can't just ask me to go around and... Can we just drop the subject?"

Exhaling in exasperation, Minato nodded. "Alright..."

After an awkward silence intruded, the vampire lord spoke again. "What type of women you prefer?"

"DAD!"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

The sun had fallen passed the horizon, replacing the bright afternoon with a dark sky adorned with a few glitters of sparkling stars and a half moon. Minato and Naruto strolled back to their home, a castle located on the apex of a hill surrounded by forest on the equator of the elementary countries; their intention was to isolate their existence from the human's knowledge. When they stepped foot into their luxurious estate, a couch flew towards them. Reacting by impulse, they sidestepped the assault with ease and switched their glances at the offender, only to widen their eyes in fear before a certain female.

"Will the two of you boys explain to me why you miss dinner?" Kushina growled. "You two know that dinner is very important for us Vampires."

Minato shot both his hands up in a mirage of surrender. "C-Calm down, honey. We're only late for... an hour? It's not like we'll lose control and start killing randomly, right?"

The vampire lord nudged his son hastily; the younger blonde received the cue and spoke. "Yeah, dad is right. We're not going to obliterate a town for the sake of easing our thirst for blood, mom! Don't get so work up over trivial matters..."

An ominous aura lurked dangerously from Kushina's frame as her eyes glow a terrifying golden; a vampire's distinctive eye colours represented the individual's diet, those who ate aquatic animals, land animals or humans had pale sapphire, shimmering golden or sinister crimson eye colour pigments respectively. Interestingly, those who refused to devour humans are termed as vegetarians in the vampire's personal dictionary since their declination in consuming humans was a proof of their civilisation pacifism, cultivated by Minato. "Are you implying that I'm paranoid, my dear son?"

Naruto gulped; his mother had emphasised the last few words awfully sweet. "No?"

Perceiving the escalation of the conversation, a female blonde intervened. "Calm down, Kushina-sensei. I'm sure Minato-sama and Naru-chan were just enjoying themselves so much that they've forgotten all about dinner. You're the one who suggested for the trip, remember?"

Kushina sighed as her eyes softened. "You're right. I guess I'm just overly concern with these two idiots' safety."

Blowing a sigh of relief, Naruto beamed cheerfully and ran into the familiar entity's embrace. "Aunt Tsunade!"

The Senju clan was famed amongst the human populous for the existence of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. Although they weren't the true founders of the Senju clan, they brought glory to their family, courtesy of their extraordinary control of their affinities, earth and water. Like many noble clans, they were superb ninjas in the eyes of the humans, but in the darkest side of truth, they were a clan of vampires who preached incessant loyalty to the Namikaze.

"How have you been, Naru-chan? Did anybody bully you? Tell me and I'll avenge you!" Tsunade smiled warmly as she hugged her surrogate nephew, totally oblivious of the fact that Kushina had pulled Minato into the corner of a shadow and started her interrogation. "So, did you tell our son about my proposal?"

Minato scratched his head sheepishly. "No. I thought we should just let him decide his own life."

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Kushina beckoned her husband to stare at the scene before them. Tsunade, wearing an exquisite black gown, was enjoying Naruto's presence in bliss that she was unintentionally suffocating the younger blonde by burying his face into her ample bosoms. "See! Those two are match made in heaven! Sure Tsunade-chan might be older than our son but age doesn't matter in Vampire's culture. I don't really see any wrong in their imminent relationship!"

"You talk like they're going to be together. Tsunade probably treats Naruto as her little brother more than anything else." Minato yawned as he studied his nails. "We should let our son chooses himself. Marriage is a ceremonious event for any Vampires. Besides, love can't be forced."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Minato-kun!" Kushina hissed. "Don't you want our son to be happy? Don't you want him to find a suitable mate?"

"I'm not pessimistic! I'm just..." Minato sighed dejectedly, knowing that whatever his wife wanted, his wife will get it. "Then what do you suggest?"

Tapping her chin in contemplation, Kushina beamed. "I got a list of potential girls for him. Heard of the Shuzen household residing in the other continent of the world? Based on my trustworthy intelligence, rumour has it that the head of the coven there has four daughters. They're very strong, in terms of melee combat skills. I think their names are, Akuha, Karua, Moka and Kokoa! So cute! If you're not satisfied with the girls, maybe the current heiress of the Aensland family will do. I heard Belial adopted a very rare vampire who possesses genes of a succubus, and the girl is very powerful. I think her name is Mobigun... no... uh... Morigun... no... Mistogun? No! Morrigan! Yes, Morrigan! That's the girl's name. Cute, isn't it?"

Meanwhile, Tsunade ruffled Naruto's head affectionately and questioned. "So, how did your fieldtrip go?"

The younger blonde pouted. "It's boring. Dad and I talk a few things about the philosophical ethics of life and a few... rather disturbing things that I don't wish to say."

Curiosity perked Tsunade's piqued interest, she teased. "What is it that would disturb the Prince of Darkness that profoundly?"

At that exact moment, two figures materialised themselves beside Naruto's frame in silent stealth. The younger blonde turned his attention briskly at the intruders and smiled nervously._ "Thank God, I'm saved!"_

"Master." The pair spoke monotonously in unison; they were the blonde's personal bodyguard, Itachi Uchiha of the wealthy but nefarious clan of the Uchiha and Samui Nii of the professional and loyal clan of the Nii, whose families had served the Namikaze for centuries. Itachi was the prodigious vampire who possessed astounding prowess that made him truly a fabulous entity within his clan; his father deliberately wanted him to serve the crown prince of the Namikaze in order to gain access to confidential information, a scheme Minato was aware ages ago. Samui, though she was a descendent of a lesser vampire clan, was deemed worthy to protect Naruto due to her dexterity in utilising her unique ability.

Every vampire, without fail, would ultimately gain a special ability reserved only for them. Those powers ranged from psychological mind control, phenomenal prognostication of certain prophecies or elementary manipulations of nature itself. Enhanced strength, inhumane reflexes, augmentation in stamina and hyper speed were the basis of any vampire's primary power. Amongst the vampire race, the ability to control nature was intriguingly rare.

The reason why Itachi and Samui were chosen as guardians was because of their outstanding loyalty towards Minato's benign view of life and their unmatched specialised skills in battle.

"How many times did I tell you? It's Naruto! Just call me Naruto." The vampire prince exclaimed.

The guardians, dressed in black robes with gothic dark armour underneath their cloaks, remained on their knees. "We apologise for our impudence, master."

Naruto groaned in defeat. "I can never drill you with informalities, can I?"

Samui chuckled at the younger blonde's antics before agitated slightly as she massaged her shoulder. "Can we stand now, master? My shoulder hurts."

"Sure. I never ask you to bow before me anyway." The guardians rose. Itachi, remained in his usual stoic demeanour, spoke. "We have caught a female human crossing the border of Rice country. Apparently, she is sent as a spy to find information about us. We do suspect she is infected with the Vampire venom. She has shown withdrawal similar to how a vampire dehydrates from deficiency of blood. Further experiments have shown that her genes are severely mutated with the crosslink of a werewolf."

The classified information startled Tsunade. "Oh? That's unheard of. Why is she categorised as human then?"

"Apparently, she doesn't show signs of transforming into a werewolf, Your Highness. Once she does, she will be classified." Itachi nodded. "She is now in the prison, currently undergoing torture."

Samui interjected. "Whoever sent her had done a splendid job in keeping her in check."

It was then Kushina appeared behind Naruto, scaring the younger blonde in the process. "Then let us check on our little sheep, shall we?"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

The basement located beneath the castle was a series of compartment. In the north wing stood the electricity generator, engineered by Minato solely. In the south side of the basement was an enormous storage room filled with ancient scrolls, recorded histories of the malicious deeds made by vampires and a library of writhed and forsaken documents. In the east wing was the prison, confining but still a dark accommodation for the criminals and the damned.

"Where's dad?" Naruto asked due to sheer boredom. Walking down endless steps of stairs was tiresome to say the least.

"He's dealing with politics and crafting old bastards that just couldn't resist their sick temptation in acquiring a little taste of our blood." Kushina scowled. "It's probably about the recent news of a rebellion within one of the clans. I bet our entire fortune and this entire castle the Yamata clan has something to do with it."

The Yamata clan, a horde of vampires that had secondary abilities in controlling snakes, was disliked by other vampires. They were secretive in their doing and information of their disciplinary teachings was scarce, but they were famed for producing powerful offspring. The current clan head, Orochimaru Yamata, was feared for his deceptive strategies in the battlefield and his exceptional control with the snakes, not to mention his ballistic smirk could attenuate any bravado a man could grasp.

"You believe Orochimaru has his hands in it, Kushina-sensei?" Tsunade asked; they were former acquaintances.

"I don't believe it, Tsunade-chan. I am stating it as a fact. The Yamata clan is nothing but trouble. I never know why Minato-kun agrees to form the treaty with them in the first place."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "If dad knows about how shitty the Yamata clan is, why does he still persist to let them join our political alliances? Isn't that more of like walking into a den of lions?"

Itachi's eyes illuminated an eerie crimson in the darkness as he spoke in complete apathy. "Even if the Yamata clan is staging a rebellion, the emperor is strong. It will take more than a pack of hungry vampires and a battalion of human warriors to take our king down. Though, it is not without difficulty to plan a coup with a few major factors within milord's reign. If the clan leaders revolt, a detrimental outcomes will occur for both parties, but it will be unwise and foolish for them to attack us in our own geographic terrains and homeland, especially when we have the major advantage for a leading victory."

"In an economy analysis, it will be beneficial for them in both the human world and our world if they succeed." Samui noted. "The best opportunity in a common warfare is not to create unnatural chances, but recognising the momentum to execute an attack. Failure is not an option for the antagonists; success rate must be high, regardless of the risk for victory. Without exploiting an enemy's weakness, one cannot proceed for battle. Our king has no weakness, not in battle anyway. They could only strike in the realm of politics if they wish to overthrow my king. I do question your loyalty, scrutinising our dilemma, due to the fact that the Uchiha clan do hints their barbarous hatred in our king several times, Itachi."

The glare Samui shot at Itachi was unnerving to Naruto, nonetheless, the Uchiha heir retorted with grace. "My allegiance to milord's wisdom and strength is unquestioned. I will serve milord till my last breath. That is my resolve. What my clan's values and beliefs are not my concern, Samui. If they attack milord, rest ensure, I will not hesitate to massacre them for the sake of peace."

"Let your promises be a reality, Itachi." Samui murmured silently. "You know liability is not acceptable."

Itachi halted his steps as his attention turned to his partner with a frightening glare. "Do you doubt me, Samui? Your statement seems to imply that I'm untrustworthy. Perhaps I should make my conscious clear to you?"

In an instant, a dagger appeared in the Uchiha heir's grasp. Witnessing the hostility between his bodyguards through their discourse, Naruto ambled between them and frowned. "Calm down, guys. I'm sure Samui-chan is just trying to express her concern. You don't need to be angry about it, Itachi."

Itachi kept his weapon and bowed. "I apologise for my misfit anger in such exigent circumstances but it is obvious that Samui is just trying to be petty over mundane matters."

"I believe I'm just magnanimous."

Naruto gulped. _"Oh no... Here we go again."_

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Itachi replied smoothly. "Complimenting your own flaws, your distasteful words know no bounds. Master, although there might be more women here, but for the sake of your safety in the future, I will risk my life for you. Master, you must always remember whenever a woman says she's fine, you must be ready to get fined... figuratively of course."

Stroking his chin in wonderment, Naruto nodded with a cheerful smile. "I got it now! No wonder mom always says that whenever dad pisses her off!"

Trailing behind the group was a certain Kushina emitting an intimidating bloodlust. Scorning Itachi's insult furiously, Samui crossed her arms under her breasts and growled. "Absurd. Don't be fooled by Itachi's nonsensical babbling. Master, women are the true gender that outshine our opposite sex. We are definitely not petty, men like Itachi are just ludicrously jealous over our competences. Master, you must never step foot in the world of ignorance in terms of being insensitive to women's feelings."

"Indeed, master." Itachi scoffed. "But please do not be tangled in the confusion of our debate and assume that I'm sexist, because I'm not. On the contrary, I'm stating facts. Allow me to present you a fair example; women always blame men's dishonesty when we're merely trying to recuperate the torn in the relationship. By referring to factual statistics based solely on our issues, we can tell that men have always been trying to heal relationships while women are destroying what they should cherish."

Samui frowned in disgust. "Where do you based your evidences from, Itachi?"

"From the poll of the populous." Itachi countered without hesitation while sweats formed on Naruto's temples.

"Master, please ignore the bigot and listen to my advice, you must not fall into the abyss of chauvinism." Samui exchanged vicious splinters at Itachi's glare. "Majority of the population of men only use the lower part of their body to think, not the brains implanted in their skull. It is without a doubt that my king and master will never belong to such degraded category of men."

Naruto scratched his golden locks in confusion. "I don't get what you mean by 'thinking by our lower part of our body'."

Unexpectedly, Samui's eyes travelled downwards at the younger blonde's pelvis with a suggestive smile adorning her aristocratic features. Following suit with Samui's shift in attention at his pants, Naruto understood her cryptic message and sighed mentally. _"Since when did our conversation ricochet from politics to femininity to...this?"_

Perceiving a sudden rose of hormones level in Samui's body, Itachi shook his head. "What a hypocrite. And you call us lecherous."

"Will the two of you cut it out!" Naruto's outburst shocked the guardians. "Petty conflicts are what make war possible! We will never resolve this violent dispute between all of us if we can't deal with the morality of truth without emphasising peace."_  
_  
Itachi and Samui bowed in regret. "We're sorry for overreacting. Please forgive us."

Kushina and Tsunade were amazed at Naruto's words but remained silent as the younger blonde excused his bodyguards. Perturbed by the melancholy atmosphere after an awkward silence intruded, Naruto cheered. "Say, how's your sister doing, Samui-chan?"

"Yugito is doing fine, master. The Nii serves the Yotsuki clan for decades; it's only logical that Lord A and Lord Kirabi treat us with gracious appreciation. Last I heard, Yugito is training under Kirabi's tutelage. She will be delighted to know that master is concern of her welfare."

"She is my friend, just like you and Itachi are!" Naruto flashed a toothy grin at Samui, oblivious of the woman's fluster, which Kushina unfortunately noticed and started planning a grandiose for her son's future inwardly. "Anyway, you guys haven't really answered my question. Why did dad want the Yamata clan to be part of the treaty?"

Tsunade decided to take part in the verbalisation and advised. "Why create a threat to be our potential enemy if we can keep them at bay as our ally?"

"But dad always seems to give more than he receives."

Kushina answered. "My son, you must learn to play the needs of your enemies to search for weakness and transform them into a weapon. If you've seen your father in the meeting chamber, you will know that he observes more than he speaks, and to remain formlessness will allow Minato-kun to capture the evil. Such is the art of forging the perfect bait to lure the tempted rabbits. False, but appealing honesty and generosity will definitely disarm the enemy's guard and then your father will strike. A very reliable strategy if you ask me."

Naruto nodded in comprehension; politics sure are wrecking the younger blonde's mind. Kushina patted her son's head and lectured. "Remember my son, defeating a thousand battles doesn't make you either a marvellous warrior or a skilful tactician, but seizing your enemies' territories and reputation without fighting is what makes you an arch nemesis to any foes. You will learn to dance in the cruel field of politics and be cunning when the time demands for it."

Although the vampire prince couldn't apprehend his mother's sophisticated insight, he nodded regardless.

When they reached the cell, a girl, barely Naruto's age, who had short red hair, sat in bewilderment on the cold pavement, staring at her visitors in daze. Itachi unlocked the door and led the group into the cell. Abruptly, the girl wrestled herself into a standing posture rashly and dashed towards the group. Unfazed at the girl's attempt of killing them, Samui muttered silently, her cold glances remained fixated on her soon-to-be-victim. "Pain."

The girl halted in her track and collapsed to the ground, twitching in agony, but Samui wasn't finish as her eyes glint a sadistic shade of azure. "Horror."

As the command articulated to earshot, the girl screamed as tears burst out from her hazel eyes, yet Samui continued her torture impassively. "Bur-"

"Stop! Samui-chan, your illusionary power is killing her!" Naruto yelled and crouched besides the girl. Placing his index and middle fingers on the girl's temples, Naruto recited a few ancient chants taught by his father and the girl fell unconscious subsequently. "That is unnecessary, Samui-chan!"

"I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me." Samui said, though her voice carried an uncaring aura.

Naruto sighed. "What's her name?"

This time it was Itachi who spoke with a clipboard in his hand. "Tayuya. That's all we know. Judging from thorough inspection, the scent of the Yamata clan is all over her and the vampire venom has become recessive genes within her. In the future, her children will inherit the heterogamous vampire genes. Right now, her dominant homogenous genes belong to the werewolves."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"Preposterous! Are you accusing me for betraying my own belief and my people?" Minato bellowed with unfathomable rage as his eyes shined a brilliance of demonic golden. "I have never disclosed the existence of our race to Kirigakure or to their leader, Yagura! It is laughable to think that I will spit on my own legislation for no reasons!"

Uchiha Madara grinned with tyrannical intention. "We have valid evidences and eyewitnesses seeing Your Majesty visiting Yagura's office. Right now, Yagura has announced our identities to his village and result in a devastating carnage on our race! Yagura is killing our kind as we speak and the one who's responsible is Your Majesty."

Standing up from his gothic throne, Minato descended from the stairs, the tails of his royal purple coat swayed behind him. Standing before the vampire emperor's presence was uncomfortable for the Uchiha leader, tantamount of a tremendous pressure slammed brutally upon him, suffocating him remorselessly but he didn't reveal his uneasiness. _"I should not underestimate Your Majesty's strength. He is still the man who brought down an army of vampires all by himself after all. And his ungodly affinity towards the element thunder is truly confounding. One wrong step and it will be my funeral."_

"Tell me, Madara, what is your goal. Overthrowing me? Do you want to seat in that chair?"

Madara smiled wickedly. "No, my pride will not let me do such feeble actions. However..."

Abruptly, blood started to leak from Minato's lips. Widening his eyes in dismay, the vampire emperor pivoted his body slightly and saw Orochimaru standing behind him while gripping the blade that had pierced through his heart. "T-Trai...tors..."

"Kukuku, we're not traitors, my king. Perfectionists will be the better word. You must be wondering where your guards are, huh? Don't be, because I've killed them." Without hesitation, Orochimaru pulled out his blade and watched as Minato collapsed into a puddle of blood. "The sword of Kusanagi. It is a blade that has been forged to kill creatures like us. You might be invincible and an ordinary weapon will not kill you, but this blade is your weakness. Obviously, this blade holds the secret of our race as well."

"Farewell, Your Majesty. My respect for you is endless. You will forever be the one who holds all my adoration... and my hatred in my heart."

Orochimaru snickered when Minato seized his foot. "W-Why... why are you... d-doing this?"

Madara closed his eyes and sighed. "We are meant to be the best of the best. I don't believe in your hopes of coexisting amongst the humans. They are primitive and violent race... exactly like us. We will not let the humans tarnish our reputation and let them best us with their fragile souls. No, I will show the humans that it is they who should quaver before us and do as we dictate. It will not be long before the humans become mere food for us."

"Y-You... monster!"

Sheathing his blade, Orochimaru smirked. "Don't be pretentious, my hypocritical king. We are monsters the day we're born and the greatest monster of all monsters is you, Minato Namikaze."

Madara and Orochimaru left the chamber as they laughed hysterically at their victory.

Before his last breathe claimed him, Minato whispered weakly._ "K...Kushina-chan... I love y..."_

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Suddenly, Kushina clutched her chest in pain. Startled at his mother's affliction, Naruto rushed to Kushina's side and held her hand. "What's wrong, mom?"

"N-No... this... is impossible... Minato-kun... no! No! NO!" Kushina collapsed onto the ground, her tears bursting out from her beautiful violet eyes. "Minato-kun! My love... I love you... I love you... Don't leave me, Minato-kun. I... I..."

"Mom! What's wrong? What happen to dad?" Naruto's questions only enraged Kushina. She grasped her head painfully and screamed aloud, and the scream gradually morphed into an inhuman, rather vengeful roar comparable to a wrathful beast. In a spur of moment, a column of catastrophic energy surged towards the heaven and invited dark clouds to hover above Kushina. Tornados and disastrous storms manifested around the castle dangerously as Kushina continued to unleash her untamed anger and anathematised hatefully. "Unforgivable! I will never forgive them!"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Orochimaru sneered at the storm before them. "It seems the Queen of all Vampires has discovered our little plot."

"Let us leave." Madara walked away. "We don't want to further provoke Her Majesty, do we? Killing His Majesty is really sheer luck. Her Majesty possesses powers that could rival even her husband, though not stronger but still a potential threat. We will be doomed if we stay here any longer."

"You're right. I do hope Anko-chan could finish her job swiftly though. It is rather intriguing to know that my greatest tracker takes so much precious time just to assassinate a little boy, albeit the target is next in line for the throne as the King of all Vampires. She will receive her rewards and a little discipline after this fiasco is over." Orochimaru licked his lips disturbingly before he followed his accomplice.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Tsunade held her nephew back, desperately trying to avoid Kushina's resentment state. Naruto was worried; he had never seen his mother's fury before. "What's going on! Aunt Tsunade, tell me!"

Swallowing the fearful lump in her throat, Tsunade answered. "Vampires are romantic creatures, Naru-chan. When the mating ritual is performed, the couples will be linked mentally and, if the bond is very strong, physically. Because your mother's love for your father is so great, if one soul mate dies, the other will know; her heartache is an indication. And she can also see the moment when... your father draws his last breath... as well as his last parting words before he died. That is how strong your parent's bonds are. I-I'm sorry... about Minato-sama..."

Naruto widened his eyes in despair. "Father is... dead? It can't be!"

Itachi and Samui quavered before their queen's power. Struggling to remain in a standing position, Samui gritted her teeth. _"They say my queen has the ability to control the weather by her will. And the stronger her emotions and desires are, the more her power increases. At her current state, nobody can stop her."_

"Calm down, Kushina-sensei! Please think rationally!"

Kushina diverted her glare at her student, unaware of the devilish horns sprouting from her forehead; her voice was identical to a monster's. **"What do you know about my pain? What do you know anything about losing someone you loved!"**

"Naru-chan is still alive! Open your eyes! Minato-sama will never want you to avenge him! You must live on, for Minato-sama and Naru-chan's sake!"

Naruto stared at his mother in sadness. "Mom..."

Kushina saw her son's eyes reflecting despair, which somewhat scared her; she didn't want her son to see her true form. Drawing a deep breath, Kushina suppressed her powers and her humanity returned. "I-I'm sorry. My son, we have to leave here pronto. Orochimaru and Madara have betrayed us."

Itachi shook his head vigorously. "No... It can't be! Madara will never betray milord... this is..."

Kushina's predatory eyes scanned Itachi and signalled Samui. Without hesitation, Samui was already standing behind Itachi with her blade on his neck. "You traitor!"

"I swear! My loyalty to milord is genuine! My queen, please believe me!" Sensing plausible sincerity in Itachi's eyes, Kushina shifted her sights at Tsunade and ordered. "Tsunade-chan, go to my son's bedroom and pack some clothing. Naruto, go get some rations. Samui, you stay here and guard the girl and Itachi. Make sure both of them stay within your sight. I have to get my own things. We're leaving here soon."

Everything was just too abrupt and incomprehensible, Naruto staggered to voice out his opinion. "Where are we going?"

"To Konohagakure."

From that day forth, Naruto's childhood and innocence were robbed away.

X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Preview of next episode -

"There must be a way to kill Madara and Orochimaru!" Mei clenched her fists in anger, her brother-in-law was murdered and nobody could justify their predicament. "Sister, you shouldn't give up! You're our queen!"

"I'm not giving up! I... I just..." Kushina stammered. "There is only one person who can destroy those two imbeciles."

Mei smiled at the arousal of a paramount hope. "Who!"

Frowning in displease, the Queen of all Vampires hesitated momentarily before speaking quietly. "The ancestor of our vampire race... _his_ soul is residing within my son's body."

Widening her eyes in horror, Mei gasped. "Y-You mean! Naru-chan is-"

"That's right. _He _has reincarnated and _he _is Naruto Namikaze."

-x-

Finish! First chapter is done. I'm quite please with it. It is a considerably new writing style, I guess. I hope you enjoy reading it and do comment about it.

Pairing is uncertain.

NarutoXMei?  
NarutoXTsunade?  
NarutoXYugito?  
NarutoXKonan?  
NarutoXAnko?  
NarutoXHinata?  
NarutoXSamui?

Damn, I always write stories that might involve with harem. And if you're wondering, people who have unique bloodlines are most likely vampires. I will elaborate it further in later chapters. I just want to show people to think differently. And that those bloodline users are – in fact – vampires amongst the humans and that is why they have all those powers considered anomalous within the ordinaries.

Please review.

Peace out!


	2. The paradigm shift of the era

Thank you for reading my prologue. I'm happy that there are people there appreciating my vampire fic. I know there are people who aren't writing quite a decent vampire fic or a yaoi fic about Naruto and Edward from twilight and somewhat, people believe that a vampire fic = shitty fic. Most of my reviewers are really just like angels to me; great supporters and really encouraging to my writing style. I do not come from an English background and so, I'm proud of where I have ended up to. God will bless your soul.

To that vile motherfucker out there who thinks my story is shitty due to your misconceptions and sad contextualise background, FUCK YOU! If you don't like my story, don't review. If you're pointing out my mistakes, being polite, avoiding conflicts and trying your best to help others, you're a good person and you earn many people's respect. But, those motherfuckers/haters out there who can't write shit and complains I should stop writing too much shit, listen to your guilty heart. This is why the society is degrading from. People should learn to appreciate and respect people. This is a place where people should respect novice writers' inexperienced stories and admire professionals' stories, not refuting people's work just because you can't write SHIT!

Bottomline 1: For those who take your time to review, educate me with your wisdom, remind me of my weakness with respect and grace and being polite, God bless your soul.

Bottomline 2: To that motherfucker (you know you're one), fuck you. Even if you're a writer, you show no respect to fellow writers. You don't even deserve any people's respect. FUCK YOU!

I finished my rant. *Cough* Please enjoy reading. :D

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-  
~ Chapter 1: The paradigm shift of the era ~

"It seems that my idealistic brother is dead. What a foolish idiot." The man sighed as rain poured relentless at his impassive facade. With a fluid swipe with his pale hand, the melancholy clouds dispersed instantly and the warm ray of the sun descended upon him. "If he has listened to me, he will never die pathetically in the hands of the likes of Madara and Orochimaru."

"Is that how you address His Majesty?" A man, who had orange hairs spiked wildly, blurted out his opinion as he casually draped his hand over his friend's shoulder. "I can't imagine how sad Her Majesty will be now."

_'Kushina, it seems that idiot can't protect you forever. You should have chosen me, Kushina. At the very least, I will not make you cry."_ Nagato sighed.

"What will you do, Nagato? Now that His Majesty is dead, will you ascend to the throne?" A pulchritudinous woman who had vibrant blue hair stood beside his friend.

Nagato shook his head. "No. I have no interest with the throne. Besides, Minato's profound literatures of Vampire's nature are, though discreetly true, however, it is flawed in a variety of negative aspects. We share values and belief akin to the human's. In this pragmatic world, stained with incessant struggles of divine power and the pointless aspersion within the argumentative culture, peace is a fragment of illusion. I have only one theory and that is to seal off our identities from the human's knowledge. That's all it is to it."

Yahiko took out a small packet of cigarettes from his coat, snuffed out a stick, placed it into his mouth and light it up with a snap of his fingers. "And that is you going all philosophy on us. So, what now?"

"Konan, seek out my sister-in-law. Kushina will avenge my brother's death and where else will she go other than the Uchiha's battleground? Go to Konohagakure and aid Kushina. Yahiko and I will head to the castle and retrieve my brother's corpse. Even if we uphold our own justice, he still deserves respect and a proper burial. It is the least I can do for what my idiotic brother has done for me. Oh, say hi to my nephew when you see him. After all, Naruto is _him_." Konan nodded and dissipated into an army of paper planes.

Nagato tilted his head and watched the white clouds hanging idly on the bright sky, his skin sparkling like an exquisite diamond. _"Brother... I will not let you die in vain. I will protect Kushina and your legacy. That will be the last thing I do. I swear... I will make Madara and Orochimaru wish they aren't born into this world for what they have done to Kushina and you. I will vanquish the traitors, just you wait, little brother."_

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-_  
_  
"Damn it! How did Yagura find out about us!" Mei growled in frustration. "What's happening! I can feel Kushina-chan's anger just then... Something is not right!"

Kirigakure no Sato was blazing in inferno. Carnage and pandemonium inflicted upon the village by both the humans and the vampires were devastating to the extremity that most parties were slaughtered. Infusing potent vampiric energy into her mouth, Mei spat out magma in an excessive magnitude, successfully barricaded the main gate of the village.

"I must leave and find my sister. I hope my nephew is alright."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

A slammed his fist onto the table, unintentionally destroyed his antiquated desk for the umpteen time. "This is blasphemy! Stupid kid! How dare he die in the hands of Madara and Orochimaru! Did Samui report anything else?"

Shaking her head, Yugito exhaled a sorrowful sigh.

Kirabi bellowed in rage, expressing his disgust at the murderers of the King of all Vampires. "Minato got spanked dead by the snake tank~"_  
_  
Yugito bowed at her lord as an idea struck her. "It is crucial to check if Her Majesty and His Highness is alive or not."

A was breathing aggressively to the point that he was hyperventilating. "GO TO KONOHA AND FIND POOR KUSHINA-CHAN, YUGITO-CHAN! SAVE THEM! SAVE KUSHINA-CHAN AND YOUNG NARUTO FROM THEIR DISTRESS! GO! KUMOGAKURE WILL FOREVER SERVE THE NAMIKAZE! ALL HAIL MINATO-SAMA!"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Naruto was resisting his urge to cry. His father had just died, his mother had just ordered him to leave his home and his mind was in the state of rampaging maelstrom, threatening to devour his conscious. _"Don't forsake your heritage. Accept my dogma, follow my absolute doctrine, and talk my discourse. Become one as I am and embrace my world: the Vampire God's world!"_

Shaking his head, the blonde was startled by the migraine and the hollow voice conveying to him. _"Humans are incomprehensible. But we are no different either. The likes of Orochimaru Yamata and Madara Uchiha have no grace whatsoever. They act more like cockroaches than a proper vampire. I left to their devices and now, those ungrateful trashes attempt to cover the world with their filth. I won't stand those despicable fools. Neither will you. They don't even have the fundamental principles of self-respect in them. They are not Vampires. And you, boy, better turn around. The woman behind you is going to kill you."_

As if on cue, Naruto twirled around and flinched when a dagger pierced through the wall beside him. The assailant landed swiftly to the carpet floor and eyed the blonde vampire with her predatory eyes. "Hello, Your Highness. Before you die, I just want to say that I find you very cute. Sadly, life is a paradox."

"It is not too late if you decide to retreat. I can tell that you're oppressed and upset. Tell me, I can help you." Naruto smiled sincerely, but was petrified when snakes started to loiter in his room, hissing viciously at the prince. "It is not too late, heiress of the Yamata clan, Anko Yamata."

"My name is Anko Mitarashi!"

Naruto scratched his temples in embarrassment. "Oh, but let me take a wild guess here. You're angry and unhappy because your mother, leader of the Mitarashi clan, was forced to marry to Orochimaru because your clan is facing extinction BECAUSE your mother's clan was defeated by the Yamata clan centuries ago. You feel hopeless and weak. Basically, you're a seething mass of self-loathing and understandably so. But still you know that your father wouldn't just give up his position to you just because you are his only daughter."

Anko's hand trembled in sheer rage; the audacity of the boy knew no bounds, and the Yamata heiress was downright pissed. "You know? I was planning to kill you painlessly. But now, I'm going to make you suffer!"

"Wait! Hold on! Easy now! Take a deep breath!" Naruto hoisted his hands in the air. "Calm down, Anko-chan. Violence doesn't solve anything."

The Yamata heiress hissed. "You think you can manipulate me into not killing you, don't ya?"

"No, I don't. In fact, I think you manipulated me into thinking I manipulated you into not killing me." Naruto retorted fluently.

"...You cheeky little bastard." Anko readied her blade. "Prepare to die, cute ass!"

Naruto blinked innocently before bursting out into laughter. "Cute ass! Me? C-Cute ass! That is the best comeback you got?"

"Why you..."

"Whoa! Easy now, batgirl, before you slit my throat, I would like to ask you a question; are you on the mindless conquest for revenge?"

"...No." Anko hesitated.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are." Naruto deadpanned.

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are..."

"I..."

"Are."

"Not!" Anko clenched her fists in rage.

"Yes!" Naruto sighed. "Admit it. You are on the quest to revenge! Why are you denying?"

"I am not deny-"

"See! Right there! Right on the spot! Your face tells me everything that you desire!"

"You... You little maggot! Come here, you!" Anko lunged at the blonde and wrestled for dominance. Straddling his hip, the Yamata heiress seized her dagger and positioned it dangerously on his neck. "Any last word?"

"Uh... you're hot? You know, in our awkward position, it will be very unpleasant if someone barge in and see what we're doing. Oh boy. I have an endless explanation to do if that happens." At that exact moment, the door slam opened and Tsunade emerged into the room with a nexus of stupefaction, concupiscent dilemma and unexplained aggravation. "N-Naru-chan... who is she?"

And to add oil into the abyssal pit of inferno, Kushina was behind Tsunade. "I-Is she your plaything, Naruto? No! I get it now! My son... how filial of you. You know mommy is... sad about your father's recent death... so you wish to make me happy by making babies with her for me! Huh? That's it, right?"

Anko's jaw dropped and deprecated. "N-No! You got it all wrong! I'm here to kill this brat!"

Kushina simply dragged the fuming Tsunade away, oblivious of her student's inner turmoil. "Let's go, Tsunade-chan. Let's not interrupt what they're doing."

_"Naru-chan has chosen his mate already? B-But... why? And why didn't I know Naru-chan loves S&M?" _Scowling in dismay, Tsunade was unaware that her master was dragging her away.

When the door was shut, Anko licked her blade sadistically. "Time to die!"

Unexpectedly, the blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care about that now. It is YOUR entire fault! Now, my mom and aunt think that I'm some twisted boy with an unhealthy sex drive and keep a concubine in my closet! You know what? Kill me. Just end my misery! It is way better than nagging mothers and angry aunty! Just do it!"

A diabolical smirk curled at the Yamata heiress's lips. "No. It will be nice to watch you suffer from afar."

Naruto snatched the dagger from Anko's grip and attempted to kill himself. Unfortunately, the Yamata heiress grabbed his wrist and struggled to retrieve her weapon. "No! Stop trying to assassinate yourself! Live and despair!"

"No! Die and happiness!"

Suddenly, realisation struck Anko. She had been fooled all this time! "Wait a minute! You're just toying with me! You're just trying to manipulate me into not killing you!"

The blonde sighed. "For the last time; you're the one who is manipulating me into thinking that I'm manipulating you into not kill-."

"Enough! I'm going to end this once and for all! You can spend an eternity in hell!" Drawing out a needle laced with lethal poison from her sleeve, Anko, who was still sitting comfortably on the blonde's stomach, charged in for the strike.

Naruto smirked deviously. Abruptly, a violent gravity pull pinned Anko directly onto the ceiling vigorously. Floating upwards, the blonde's demonic expression was the epitome of demonic and promising cataclysm. The Yamata heiress was frightened; she only harboured trepidation whenever she was confronting her father. When the Prince of Darkness pressed his body against her, Anko gulped in consternation. "I can smell fear leaking from your trembling self. Amusing, isn't it? The tormentor is now the tormented. You know? If I rotate this entire world upside down, I will be on top of you."

The Yamata heiress cringed at the very sight of Naruto's sapphire eyes of malign. "You have severely underestimated my powers, Anko-chan. You do not know what I'm capable of. And what I will do for my mother. Trust me, Anko-chan, you haven't even witness a speck of what I can do. You cannot even comprehend my immeasurable prowess and I will do what is necessary to protect my family. Even if I have to crush this world."

"Just kill me!"

The blonde raised a confused brow. "Why?"

Anko retained her vehement semblance as she growled at the blonde before her. "Is this your real self? That snobbish, annoying, bratty persona of yours just now is a fake, isn't it?"

"Listen, Anko-chan. My father just died. My mom's mind is in chaos and the Vampire world, no doubt, is facing a disastrous catastrophe. I have no more patience playing with you now. But I know you're afraid of failing your mission, and especially death, so let's make a deal."

Anko queried in perplexity, but uncertainty. "A-A... deal?"

"Yes. Your allegiance, your soul, your identity and your body belong to me. You will serve me and in return, I will protect you from your father. I will even offer you some of my blood. In short, I will emancipate you from your father's authorisation. And relax, Orochimaru might be a supercilious, egotistic and vainglorious dominator, but he does love your mother in his own ways. So what do you say? Do we have a deal, Anko-chan?" Naruto's warmth breath gave Anko a shuddering frenzy.

"_W-What should I do? This is a rare opportunity to escape father's clutches. But mother... I can't let her stay with him... I... I..." _The Yamata heiress couldn't formulate a plausible answer. "...I... I don't know what to say. I... I will do it. D-Deal."

"Good. Now, release that palpable lust you're desperately trying to control and do it."

Without hesitation, Anko opened her mouth and sank her fangs into the prince's neck. As she drank the delicious blood, pleasurable ecstasy and lascivious intent flooded her hectic mind. Moaning sultrily while savouring blood in the process, Anko's heart pounded vivaciously. _"W-What is this feeling? It's like I just want to make love with His Highness..."_

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Itachi, as usual, was having a sagacious debate with his partner, Samui, as they climbed the glamorous stairs to their prince's personal chamber. "I told you, didn't I? I believe that democracy has its tantalising qualities that depict its flawed nature. The unequivocal fact of freedom and equality are clashes of disorientation and contradiction. Assessing the subject sceptically, I believe that both particulars are mutually exclusive, just as the cultural community and the individual are mutually exclusive."

Samui nodded in approval. "I get what you're saying about the creed, but if we are able to adjust the morality-"

"Not possible." Itachi interjected. "Vampire's nature solely relied on both instincts and contextual composition. Let us presume that freedom is an extravagant subject that a government is siding with, the people living in the society will explore the circumstances in implicit fortitude. They will abandon equality and discriminate inferiority. It is an unchallenged law of primitive nature; people accommodate themselves with the predilection for familiarity, security and the supremacy in order to protect their weakness. That is why the clan heads in our Vampire race always denigrate opposing clans."

"Are you implying that His Majesty's enacted law is flawed?" Samui frowned.

"We are not perfect. But, at the very least, milord tried his very best to change the world. The only reason I can provide to you is that the law is only flawed under the issues of arrogance from the populous." Itachi and Samui had reached their prince's room and automatically knocked on the door while engaging in their conversation.

"When master enthrones himself to the crown, it will be best to advice him that the institution of practical laws must be altered and which might reshape His Majesty's constitution." The two warriors weren't aware that their permit to enter wasn't commanded and instinctively opened the door and strolled in, only to freeze in shock. Samui gasped as she witnessed her master kissing passionately with an unidentified woman on the ceiling; what truly infuriated Samui was the fact that the unknown woman was grinding her hips against Naruto's while moaning blissfully.

Overwhelmed by arousal, random sexual images and umbrage, Samui fainted.

Itachi, however, continued to watch.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"Naruto is such a good boy. I mean, he knows that I'm sad and he... he..." Kushina finally collapsed into her grief and cried.

"Kushina-sensei, just let it out. His Majesty wouldn't want you to be upset over his death. I'm sure he is watching after you and Naru-chan in heaven." Tsunade solaced, while her heart was struck painfully by jealousy and the pang of remorse. _"I thought Naru-chan loves me. I am always there helping him, teaching him and even consoling him whenever he's upset. But why? Why wouldn't he tell me of his decision of acquiring a mate? A-Am I not worthy for his taste? Does he really view me as a mere aunt?"_

"T-Tsunade-chan? Are you there? You seem troubled." Kushina wiped off the tears from her eyes and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"W-What? No! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You're in love with my son, aren't you?" Kushina teased; Tsunade's staggering had given her the answer. "It's only logical. Naruto is a natural charmer, just like Minato-kun..."

Upon mentioning her deceased husband, the empress recalled her buoyant memories with Minato and relinquished despondency with her tears.

Tsunade sighed and continued to coax her mentor.

Unbeknownst to the vampires, a lone silhouette, radiating a paramount aura, was standing outside the castle. His gothic black coat camouflaged in the darkness, and when the thunder struck, his ominous vermillion eyes glowed in apathy. "Kushina..."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Samui groggily woke up from her 'sleep' and saw Itachi observing her dispassionately. "I-Itachi? I just have the most preposterous dream ever. I dreamt of master making out with a woman."

"Uh... about that."

Perceiving her partner's nervous state, Samui gasped in horror. "No! It can't be! Master..."

The blonde guardian returned to dreamland once more.

"I haven't even finished what I'm going to say." Itachi sighed. _"But... sharing the incomparable blood of a royal Vampire is a taboo. Master... do you know what you have done?" _

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan and Sasori, thank you for participating in tonight's humble event." Madara grinned sinisterly with a sneering Orochimaru standing beside him. "As you all have known, Minato Namikaze is dead. He has been slain by both me and Orochimaru. Phase one is completed, we shall progress to the next stage of our plan."

Deidara narrowed his eyes to suspicious slits. _"I'm not aware that Madara decides to speed up his plan, un. This isn't good, un. I have to report back to master as soon as this boring lecture is over. It's so annoying to be a spy, un." _

"And after destroying the human race, then what?" Kisame asked.

"Then we take this world. One village... at a time." Madara grinned maliciously.

"What about Alucard, un?" Deidara's careless question irked the nefarious Uchiha leader. The sky instantaneously darkened and burning diminutive meteors rained down to their vicinity, encircling the group of vampires in inferno and everybody, Orochimaru inclusively, gulped at apprehension. Madara's feature was the mirage of a devil as jagged fangs expanded from his lips; his ferocious growl debilitated any existing valorousness from the vampires.

"Don't... EVER... say that name."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Jirobo and Kidomaru was assigned specifically to act as reinforcements while concealing their presences; in case Anko failed, they would resume the assassination. Taking cognition of a mysterious man standing before the entrance of the grand palace, Jirobo and Kidomaru approached the enigma with cautions. "Hey, I think you got lost boy! Go home and knit your sweater or something!"

Jirobo's haughty taunt didn't faze the man. In fact, the man was bemused. "Children these days, so judgemental and arrogant, really disgust me unfathomably."

"Who are you!" Kidomaru yelled in annoyance.

"Izuna Uchiha."

Scratching his head, Jirobo laughed nervously upon cognisance. "Oh! So you're our boss's accomplice's twin brother, right? What's his name again? Madara Uchiha, right? We heard all about the two of you. Apparently, you and your brother founded the Uchiha clan, huh?"

"Are you two here to kill Naruto Namikaze?" Izuna interrogated stoically.

"Yeah? You're on our side, aren't you?"

In a spur of moment, Izuna's hands shot out in a blur and choked the two vampires. "Whoever said I'm on your side?"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Tsunade shifted her sights at the window, intrigued by the sudden coldness. "Kushina-sensei, is it strange that it's snowing at a time like this?"

Kushina widened her eyes in a mixture of realisation, betrayal and sheer rage. "Izuna! He's here! The nerve! He dares to show up after what his brother has done to my husband!"

_"There are only a handful of Vampires who can match Minato's prowess. Hashirama Senju, A Yotsuki, Nagato Namikaze and Izuna Uchiha. The last time Izuna and Minato fought, their battle lasted for three days three nights and they literally burned Kagero no Sato down to ashes. I might not be able to kill him but at least, Naruto will have time to escape." _Without delaying any further, Kushina blitzed through from her room to the main hall of her castle, her student followed trail.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Izuna stood in complete tranquillity in the dimmed hallway of the antiquated castle that radiated a nostalgic sense of the medieval era. As anticipated, he was engulfed by a familiar pernicious bloodlust. Within split seconds, Kushina materialised before him abruptly and delivered a harsh slap across his face. "How dare you! How dare you show up in my house after your traitorous brother murdered my husband! How could you! Izuna, I always thought you're the harmonic one who value amity and peace more than anything!"

"Wrong..." The Uchiha founder's placid expression perturbed the empress. "I value you more than anything."

"Y-You vile monster!"

"Indeed, perhaps that's what I am. A despicable monster that has fallen in love with a goddess." Izuna averted his eyes away in guilt. "I was unaware of my brother's treason. I only came here because one of the clansmen spoke about the plan in secrecy, which coincidentally, I was nearby. I am truly sorry for your loss, Kushina. If my death is sufficient enough to atone for the sins my brother has made, then please kill me."

Kushina just wanted to unleash her rage and slaughter Izuna, but she could see empathy, regret and truth reflected within his crimson eyes. Submitting to her poignant depression, the empress sobbed into Izuna's chest. "I promise you, Kushina, I will make those who hurt you suffer. Brother or not, I will do what I must."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama Senju and the ancestor of the vampire clan, Uzumaki, was appreciating the empyreal blue of the joyous sky at the alfresco in her palace with her sister-in-law, Toka Senju who was the wife of Tobirama Senju. Their skins glittered angelically under the sun's bright rays. Unforseen weather shifted, Mito closed her eyes and smelled the air lingered in the atmosphere. "It seems Kushina is suffering a terrible grief. Why?"

Toka remained unemotional. "Perhaps you're paranoid, Mito-chan."

The Uzumaki clan were formidable and indomitable, famed throughout the vampire populous as a legion of vampires capable of manipulating weather to an extent. The current leader, Kushina Namikaze, was glorified and worshipped as the strongest female vampire who had surpassed her predecessors and countless of transcendental vampires; there were no limits to her power.

"Toka-chan, I am never paranoid." Mito took another sip from her warm beverage calmly.

"Really?" Toka crossed her arms under her bosoms and grinned mischievously. "Remember two hundred years ago? Hashirama-sama and Toby's first battle with His Majesty was the embodiment of apocalypse. If my memories didn't fail me, you were so scared you almost got yourself an orgasm."

Mito spat out her tea indignantly. "Toka-chan! That's so _not_ true!"

"Really?" Toka smirked subtly while taking a sip from her tea.

"The nerve! How about three hundred years ago! Your first date with Tobi-chan! Your dress got soaking wet when Tobi-chan accidentally spat his coffee at you when you joked about castration!" This time, Toka spat her tea out. "How dare you! DIDN'T WE AGREE NEVER TO TALK ABOUT THAT?"

"What are you going to do about it, peach bitch?" Mito growled fiercely.

"This is WAR!"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Meanwhile, Hashirama and Tobirama who were ambling towards the emperor's castle felt a horrendous chill crawling up their spines all of a sudden. Turning his attention to his elder brother, Tobirama queried. "Hey... bro. Do you think _they _are fighting again?"

The Senju leader sighed. "What can we do?"

"But... Toka-chan might get hurt. Remember their last battle sixty years ago?"

Hashirama shuddered in retrospect. "Don't remind me of that. They almost destroy Kusagakure and we have to pay needless compensation afterwards."

"Yeah... and then we got beaten up when we got home because they were still on their period."

The Senju founders whimpered in mental affliction. "Female vampires are scary..."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Madara was strolling back to Konoha through the forest. Sensing a familiar entity obstructing his path, the Uchiha leader halted. "Izuna? What are you doing here at this time?"

"I can ask you the same question, can't I? Big brother." Suddenly, a dreadful blizzard occurred, freezing the gargantuan trees within the tenebrous forest with frost. "Tell me, big brother, why didn't you kill Kushina."

"I see... so you found out about my coup." A wicked guffaw escaped Madara's lips. "She has no value to me whatsoever. I won't benefit from killing her."

"You can't lie from my eyes; you love her as I do. Is it not true that you killed Minato partly because you're jealous? Jealous that Minato won Kushina's heart while we failed to?" Izuna's volume blared as his anger escalated. "How could you hurt her like that?"

"Hurt her! I am trying to protect her!"

"From what!"

"From Minato! He is a weakling! He is undeserved of Kushina's love! I am supposed to be the chosen one. I am destined to be her mate but Minato stole her away from me! You are right. I did kill Minato because I hate him. I scorned how he diminishes our race's dignity and integrity, I refuted him because he is a utopian lunatic and I cursed his soul because he steals Kushina away from me! She loves me!"

Izuna shook his head in disappointment and with a snap of his fingers, the snowstorm vanished. "You're delusional. Last I checked you have never once beaten Minato in a fair fight, have you? Makes me wonder how you really manage to kill him."

Madara roared in vexation. "How dare you! I am your big brother! You will respect me as both your senior and as your leader."

"You won't win this war, big brother. All this fiasco is just a temperamental tantrum for the pitiful sake of a meaningless vengeance." Narrowing his eyes into vicious slits, Izuna snarled. "Time to grow up."

"I don't understand. Why are you opposing me? You should be helping me. We are one of the most powerful Vampires in this world. Why can't you acknowledge our superiority amongst others! We are meant to become rulers. It is in our blood! You and I, we are no different. I possess the Absolute Manipulation of Fire and you possess the Absolute Manipulation of Ice. We can become Gods if we want!"

"No matter what, Naruto will surpass either of us."

Madara grinned. "Do you think I will let him reach adulthood?"

"I won't let you kill him. You have hurt Kushina beyond my forgiveness. She may be my unrequited love, but I will protect her nevertheless. And if she loves Minato, I am obligated to step away. Therefore, I will protect their legacy, I will protect Naruto and I will serve the Namikaze till my last breath. So don't you dare cross the line too far, Madara!"

"Watch your tone, Izuna! It is you who should know your place! Have you forgotten who raised you? Have you forgotten who stood up for you for all these years? Have you forgotten our promises? To seek a just world?"

Izuna chuckled at the contradiction. "A just world! Seeking endless vengeance is not just!"

"Then what is just? Is just not the same as vengeance? Both deal with the same issues; to execute the punished. I am the jury, I am the judge and I am the executioner. I will create a whole new world by showing the humans true horror. Then, and only then, will they bow before their one... true... God!"

"Respect crafted out of fear is nothing but detestable!"

"And are you here to lecture me? With your profound wisdom? Listen well and clear, Izuna! You're either with me or against me. And if you're with me, help me make my vision into a reality. But if you're against me, then I suggest you leave my clan! I have no use of a burden."

Izuna exhaled a heavy breath in astonishment. "You are truly beyond any hope. I am foolish not to see through your deceptions and avaricious attributes. Very well. I, Izuna, from today onwards, will forsake the Uchiha symbol and follow the path of the solitude. I sever all ties with past grudges, families and animosity with the Uchiha clan. I have no brother, no relative and nobody except me. My brother is dead centuries ago. Farewell, Madara. The next time we meet again, blood will spill."

With the declaration announced, Izuna, former founder of the Uchiha clan, crumbled into million pieces of ice shards.

Madara simply stood in his spot, trembling with intensified emotions and astounded by his brother's grave resolution. "Why? Why, Izuna? Why won't you understand my work of conversion?"

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Anko broke the kiss, her seductive eyes stared at Naruto's enchanting sapphire eyes and a thin thread of saliva separated their lips. "Your Highness... I-"

The blonde placed a finger on her mouth, silencing her in the process. "It is done. You now serve me until the day I die."

Naruto snaked his hands around the Yamata heiress's waist and gradually descended to the floor. Readjusting to her bearing, Anko hopped to the carpet ground before kneeling at her new master. "I, Anko Mitarashi, shall serve Your Highness to the fullest, master."

"The name's Naruto. You are not obligated to address me as master. Now, you shall receive your first command."

Anko nodded and waited patiently.

"Protect my mother." The order was clear and precise, articulated with authority and anguish.

The Yamata heiress was hesitant, but complied nonetheless. "Y-Yes. I will protect Her Majesty with my upmost ability."

"Excellence. Now, let's leave. Mom should be waiting for me downstairs." Naruto seized his luggage, grabbed Anko's wrist and rushed to his designated destination.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Kushina had discussed her plans with Tsunade and Izuna beforehand. She would move in into Konoha as a commoner and place the Uchiha's prestigious complex under surveillance. Of course, her student would provide her support and eventually, the opportunity would arise when Madara dropped his guard. She just needed the appropriate timing to incapacitate the traitor; Orochimaru would be next.

"A-Are you sure you're not going to see His Maj-"

"No... I'm afraid if I do that... I... I will kill myself and join Minato-kun in the afterlife. I..."

At that moment, the door creak opened, revealing Hashirama and Tobirama. The Senju founder dressed in a maroon coat while his brother wore an indigo jacket, the rest of their outfits consisted dark clothing and trousers. They bowed before their queen in respect and greeted. "My queen, it has been a while since we last visited. We're here to report-"

Tsunade interrupted. "Grandfather, granduncle... the truth is..."

"It's alright, Tsunade-chan. I will tell them myself."

Taken aback by the dusky ambience emanated by both female vampires, Hashirama couldn't help but asked in solicitude. "What's going on here?"

"M-Minato-kun... was murdered an hour ago."

The Senju brothers widened their eyes in horror. "W-What! Who is the culprit! I will tear them apart!"

Hashirama stroked his chin. "Calm down, brother. If I would take a guess, I believe Madara has something to do with this."

Kushina sighed. "That's right. That bastard and Orochimaru killed my husband. And I'm leaving the castle. I know Nagato-baka will come here and... bury my husband. I..."

"What is your plan? Judging by the luggage over there, you're moving in to Konoha, aren't you?" Hashirama questioned adroitly.

The empress nodded. "Yes. Hashirama, Tobirama, will you help me?"

"Of course. Tsunade, come with us to the Uzumaki palace and pack your stuff. We're moving back to Konoha. Of course, we will do it secretly. The Uchiha will become suspicious if my brother and I return at a desperate time like this. Tobirama and I will stay in the outskirt of the village and aid Your Majesty in the darkness. That will be beneficial for both parties."

"Yes. And by the way... Izuna came here just now." Kushina spoke softly. "He has pledged his loyalty to me."

"Can he be trusted?" Tobirama queried.

"I believe so, brother. Izuna has always been a polar opposite with Madara. Madara seeks battle, Izuna seeks peace. Such is their Vampire's ability to manipulate hell's inferno and heaven's snow. I believe Izuna is trustworthy. Besides, Izuna's power is on par with Madara's, or maybe stronger. What do you think, my queen?"

"Perceptive, Hashirama. As expected of my husband's advisor." Kushina sighed sadly. "There is nothing much I can do unless I live in Konoha. Izuna promises to help me. And with the Senju's assistance, I will have my revenge!"

"Grandpa Hashi! Grandpa Tobi!" Naruto cheered as he walked down the stairs with Anko beside him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your Highness. It has been a while." Hashirama stood up with his brother and grimaced. "We're sorry for your father's death."

The blonde sighed. "It's the past now. Even if I mourn for his death, he will not return. My memories with him are enough."

"You have grown up so much!" Tobirama wiped off a prideful tear from his eyes. "You are indeed His Majesty's son."

Sniffing the atmosphere, the Senju founder twirled his sights at Anko and grunted. "You! I smell snakes from your presence. You're Anko Yamata. Daughter of Orochimaru. What are you doing here?"

"Easy!" Naruto stood in front of the Yamata heiress protectively. "She is bound to me. We have made _that_ contract."

Kushina gasped. "_That_ contract!"

The blonde nodded solemnly. "_That _contract."

Tsunade blinked in puzzlement. "What contract?"

Hashirama bellowed. "Why? Why have you made _that_ contract with someone like her, Your Highness?"

Tobirama grinned merrily. "I'm proud of you, Your Highness. At such a tender age, you have already made _that_ contract."

Tsunade was confused, worried and scared. "W-What contract? What are you guys talking about?"

Abruptly, Itachi manifested his frame beside Naruto and sighed. "It seems they have known of your contract, master."

Samui stood beside her partner and was distressed over Naruto's impulsive decision. "Why, master? Why did you make _that_ contract with her?"

Unsettled by the unseeing derogatory criticism, Anko yelled. "Why can't master make _that _contract with me?"

Losing tolerance, Tsunade screamed. "WHAT CONTRACT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!"

Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Well... I allow her to suck my blood in exchange for her loyalty. _That _contract's condition is only legitimate, efficacious and credible if the target is the opposite sex of the publisher of the contract. In another words, Anko-chan now works for me till the day I die. And to secure the contract's beneficial worth, I will give her my blood in order to enhance her strength. It is safe to say that her affiliation is with me."

Itachi elaborated further. "The contract has also an optional agreement. If master wishes to have sexual intercourse with the contractor, Anko has no rights to refuse."

Naruto blushed, Anko smirked, Kushina's eyes glinted with disturbing joy, Samui coughed, Itachi sighed and Tsunade had a nosebleed.

"I don't get it." The Prince of Darkness pouted. "It's not like I ever need to make use of that agreement. There is absolutely no need to make a fuss of such mundane issue. Anko-chan will serve me and that's that."

Hashirama pondered slightly. "You do know that her father kills His Majesty, right?"

"A child shouldn't atone for the sins their parents have made. I can tell that she isn't part of coup but a scapegoat for Orochimaru's hideous schemes." Naruto faked a smile; it was hard to be optimistic when his beloved father had died, but if he exposed his sorrow explicitly, his mother would be sad as well. He would endure his pain and keep smiling for his mother's sake. "That's all there is to it. Let us leave."

Everybody was aware of the blonde's artificial enthusiasm, but none dare to question and somewhat, Kushina was proud of her son.

Hashirama sighed inwardly as he had dexterously deciphered Naruto's true intention. _"He didn't make that contract with that woman to protect himself. His Highness made that contract to protect Her Majesty. To protect his mentally weakened mother. He knew her mother is unstable, and Itachi and Samui might not be able to protect Her Majesty and him all the time, so he has to bring that woman with him."_

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Preview of next episode:

"It's you, Deidara." Itachi snarled in livid. "Hn."

"It's you, Itachi." Deidara growled in perturbation. "Un."

Sporadically, Deidara caught a side glimpse of Samui in the distant and blushed. Itachi, noticing his rival's uneasiness, smirked. "I see. You still haven't get over your silly crush with my partner. Guess what? Her heart is as cold as ice. You can't melt it. Hn."

"You're to talk, un. I don't want to hear this bullshit coming from a masochist who has a stupid crush on that Inuzuka wolf girl!" Deidara retorted.

"Hn."

"Un."

"Hn."

"Un!"

"HN!"

"UN!"

"Enough!" The two guardians turned to the intruder and were surprised that Anko was the one who was interrupting their conversation.

Eying the unfamiliar woman warily, Deidara cocked an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"I'm Anko Mitarashi." The blonde guardian rolled his eyes, uninterested by the woman's identity and took out his aluminium canteen from his coat, unscrewed the bottle cap and drank his alcohol beverage. "And I have made _that _contract with master."

Digesting the sudden information, Deidara spat his drink out. "What!"

-  
(Omake)

Mito and Toka panted anxiously. Their dresses were torn beyond repair, blood and bruises were spotted all over their body and still nobody could become the ultimate victor. They had unconsciously levelled a forest, crushed three mountains, dried a lake and _accidentally _forced the eruption of the slumbering volcano nearby. Toka wiped the trickling blood from her lips and scowled. "If this goes on any further, the whole continent will be alerted by our presence. There is no other choice, Mito-chan. We have to settle it... that way."

Mito widened her eyes. "That way? I see. So it comes down to that way, huh?"

The two women strolled towards each other. Every step they took, the unforgiving earth cracked, as if cowering under the might of the female vampires. When they reached ground zero, Toka sneered. "Are you ready?"

"Cut the crap! Rock paper scissor!"

Outcome 1: Toka, rock. Mito, rock.

Mito frowned distastefully. "Rock paper scissor!"

Outcome 2: Toka, paper. Mito, paper.

Sweats formed on Toka's temples. "Rock paper scissor!"

Outcome 3: Toka, scissor. Mito, scissor.

After another fifteen attempts and still nobody was the winner. The two vampires were frustrated and decided to settle their scores the old fashion way.

The next day, Uzushiogakure, the Land of Whirlpools where the Uzumaki mansion was located and the residence of both the Senju and Uzumaki founders, was sunk tragically into the ocean. Needless to say, Hashirama and Tobirama cried at the lost of their wealth, fortunes and their lifelong belongings; their wives were too sheepish to say anything else.

* * *

If you guys haven't noticed, Kushina has many men falling in love with her. Minato, Nagato, Izuna, Madara. They are all key members of the vampire society and are all powerful. Now that I mention it myself, she is very much like Bella from Twilight, except, she has vampires falling in love with her, not werewolf.

I'm not so sure about the pairings.

1.) NarutoXMei (Definitely)  
2.) NarutoXTsunade  
3.) NarutoXAnko  
4.) NarutoXSamui  
5.) NarutoXKonan  
6.) NarutoXTayuya  
7.) NarutoXHarem

Kushina is most likely single... depends.

Oh well, please review.

_  
_


	3. The Queen Descends

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-  
~ Chapter 2: The Queen Descends ~

Hashirama was observing warily of Anko; after all, her father was deceitful and had an uncanny rapacious disposition for mindless power. However, the Yamata heiress had sworn her eternal allegiance to Naruto; the oath was irreversible. "Tsunade, let's go. We have to fetch your grandmother and grandaunt back to Konoha. The faster we leave, the faster we can get there on time. Hopefully, they haven't destroyed our house... yet."

Tsunade nodded promptly before ambling shakily to Naruto and gave him a warm embrace. "Protect Kushina-sensei, okay? Naru-chan?"

"I will, Aunt Tsunade." Naruto flashed a toothy smirk. "We will see you soon."

The Senju heiress smiled before vanishing with Hashirama and Tobirama into static blurs. Spontaneously, Nagato and Yahiko materialised at the entrance of the gate. Upon seeing Nagato's comely features, Kushina ran towards her brother-in-law and hugged him. "N-Nagato!"

Nagato smiled weakly as he stroked his sister-in-law's cascading soft crimson hair. "I'm sorry about what happen to Minato."

"M-Minato-kun... he..." Tears swelled up in Kushina's golden eyes.

Pushing his sister-in-law gently, Nagato caressed Kushina's face and whispered soothingly. "Listen, Kushina. I will like you to reconsider your plan to go to Konoha. It is not safe there."

"No! I will kill Orochimaru and Madara for what they have done to my husband!" Kushina roared.

"I'm begging you, Kushina." Nagato's rare pleading voice startled many vampires at present. "Please, stay in Kumogakure. It is much safer there."

Yahiko guffawed inwardly. _"Nagato never EVER begs anybody. Well, well, well. Nagato really has grown up! The man falls in love with his brother's wife. Hell, I remember how Madara and Izuna always try to compete over Her Majesty's affection. Too bad His Majesty got the icing of the cake."_

"No! I have made up my mind, Nagato. Don't stop me!"

Exhaling a tired breath, Nagato gave in. "If that is your wish, Kushina. Have you..."

"No, I can't let myself see Minato-kun's lifeless... lifeless..." Kushina just couldn't endure her pain any longer. Her heart pang venomously; her resolves to live was slowly fading away. Perceiving his sister-in-law's suicidal thoughts, Nagato grasped Kushina's shoulder and spoke. "Listen to me, Kushina. If you wish to go to Konoha, then leave now before Orochimaru's men come. I will send my brother off myself. Focus on life and cherish your life. Minato might be gone, but Naruto is still alive. Live for his sake. Okay?"

Kushina nodded meekly. "Will you come to Konoha for me?"

"Yes. Until then, stay strong." Nagato threw his hood of the back, exposing his dark red hair and glowing vermillion eyes in the process. "Protect your mother, Naruto."

The prince smiled. "You don't need to tell me that."

Utilising telepathic transmission, Nagato saw Naruto's benevolent and ambitious thoughts before smiling approvingly. "Let us leave, Yahiko. There are much work to be done and less time to spare."

Kushina turned her soft attention to her son and hugged him. "Let's go... Naruto."

"Mom, I will never leave your side." Naruto eyed her mother empathically. "I miss dad as well, but it's time to move on. Madara and Orochimaru will die, I promise you."

"Thank you, my son."

"Your Majesty." Itachi interrupted the family bonding and bowed politely. "Sorry for my rudeness, but now His Majesty has passed away, it is only right that you become the next Emperor and lead our race."

Kushina giggled lightly. "Leading is not my forte, Itachi. I will be a dowager or something. Well, I just have to wait until Naruto finds his soul mate and gives me like ten children to play with!"

"Mom! My wife is not going to be a baby maker machine!" Everybody laughed as Naruto pouted. "Let's go! The sun is rising soon."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"After the burial, I'm gonna head towards Iwagakure. I heard a cult of female Vampires, after being converted, is using their powers recklessly. Someone has to stop them before they expose our existence. Bunch of rookie bunnies thinking they own the world just because they gain feeble powers. They haven't even seen what real Vampires can do." Yahiko sneered, his shoulders burning in intensified flames.

Nagato sighed. "Do what you want. Dispose them swiftly and don't waste any time. And try not to harm the priests in those churches like what you did last time."

Yahiko scoffed as he folded his arms haughtily and walked the dark precarious corridors. "Those feeble humans who claim to be some lame o' exorcists or Vampire hunters? You think some garlic and cross can really take us down? Who in seventh hell think of such idiotic ways to kill Vampires? I thought the whole stab-heart-with-wood thing is just plain stupid. But garlic and cross? Seriously, they need to reconsider their priorities in life."

"Stop ranting. The humans are afraid of our existence. It was only logical they think some food that gives bad breath and religious cut-out wood will kill us that easily." Nagato stopped before the royal door that led to the corpse of his brother. "The truth is... killing us is just as easy as killing a mindless animal, assuming you are familiar with the procedures."

The red hair vampire opened the door and strolled into the chamber. Lying in front of him was his dead brother. Nagato knelt beside Minato and sighed sorrowfully. "If only you have listened to me, you wouldn't be dead. Kushina is alone, and it's your fault."

Nagato closed his dead brother's hollow eyes and whispered solemnly. "Orochimaru and Madara will pay for their sins."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Kyubi no Yoko, Queen of all Kitsune, one of the most feared demon in the underworld, was twirling a glass of wine while seating comfortably in her throne when her ruby necklace glowed. Her crimson slitted eyes glanced down at the jewel lying idly on her ample bosoms, her glistening red hair rested on her shoulders and her majestic golden gown enhanced her unparallel beauty.

The demonic fox growled as she stroked the ruby fondly, unwanted memories flooded her mind. "Alucard... You're awakened."

With a snap of her slender fingers, a few fox demons materialised before the gothic throne of their queen. "Send me my carriage. I'm leaving to Konohagakure. It is time for me to meet the Queen of all Vampires face to face. After all, we never really settle our scores back then."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Kyubi's decision sparked a sudden pain in Naruto's head. The blonde clutched his head in agony and winced. "W-What?"

Kushina frowned with solicitude and caressed his son's face. "Naruto? My son? What's wrong?"

The Queen of all Vampires might be delusional after a tragedy had struck, but she swore she saw her son's vibrant crimson eyes glowing sinisterly under the night before reverting back to a sunglow colour.

But what truly spooked Kushina, Itachi and Samui was the deep tone Naruto suddenly spoke. "Be warn, **she's** coming..."

Scrutinising the statement thoroughly, Kushina gasped. "Oh no... We gotta go! Quick! We don't have much time left."

Itachi frowned. "What's wrong, Your Majesty?"

"Our ancestor is coming."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

As the vampires travelled through the woods, a frame obstructed their path, revealing Deidara. The blonde vampire wore a hooded dark coat, indigo trousers and black shirt underneath. Deidara bowed at his queen and master. "Your Majesty, master, I believe you have..."

"I understand, Deidara. You have done well. Do you have any things to report?" Kushina asked; her tone laced with sadness.

"Yes, Madara has started his next operation. That is to capture all the tailed demons trapped inside the soul of a vampire, convert them into pure energy and ravish it. His goal is to use that energy to create a weapon of... obedience. He plans to reveal the secret of the vampires to the humans and uses the weapon he creates to ensure guarantee dominance. However, I highly doubt he can capture the Kyubi no Yoko. After all, she is not the Queen of all Demons for nothing."

"How preposterous. Even I couldn't hope to match Kyubi's strength. What has happened to Madara? Why has he become a monster?" Kushina clenched her fists in frustration. "Izuna is right after all. Madara is dead. Now, he is nothing but a monster."

Suddenly, another figure landed before them. Upon recognising the figure, Samui ran to her elder sister and gave her a tight hug. Yugito smiled at the reunion of her sibling before kneeing before her masters. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I have come to assist you."

"No, Yugito, you will leave with your sister." Kushina ordered.

"B-But, Your Majesty, A-sama demands your safety as top priority."

"I appreciate A's concern, but I can take care of myself. Samui isn't a Konoha nin. It will be strange if someone from Kumo enters the village without permission. Leave, Yugito. I will request your audiences when I need you. Samui, I thank you for your service. Return back to Kumo and tell A about my plans. If I ever need help from him, I will contact you." The empress spoke with a calm composure. Samui sighed and bowed politely to her queen. "I understand. Master, please take care of yourself."

"I will. It's good to see you too, Yugito-chan." Naruto smiled merrily.

Yugito blushed and bowed meekly. "It is good to see you too, Your Highness."

"It's you, Deidara." Itachi snarled in livid. "Hn."

"It's you, Itachi." Deidara growled in perturbation. "Un."

Sporadically, Deidara caught a side glimpse of Samui in the distant and blushed. Itachi, noticing his rival's uneasiness, smirked. "I see. You still haven't get over your silly crush with my partner. Guess what? Her heart is as cold as ice. You can't melt it. Hn."

"You're to talk, un. I don't want to hear this bullshit coming from a masochist who has a stupid crush on that Inuzuka wolf girl!" Deidara retorted.

"Hn."

"Un."

"Hn."

"Un!"

"HN!"

"UN!"

"Enough!" The two guardians turned to the intruder and were surprised that Anko was the one who was interrupting their conversation.

Eying the unfamiliar woman warily, Deidara cocked an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"I'm Anko Mitarashi." The blonde guardian rolled his eyes, uninterested by the woman's identity and took out his aluminium canteen from his coat, unscrewed the bottle cap and drank his alcohol beverage. "And I have made _that _contract with master."

Digesting the sudden information, Deidara spat his drink out. "What!"

"It's true; I have made _that _contract with master. I am officially a guardian, just like you guys." Anko cooed.

Deidara snorted. "I know you. You're Orochimaru's daughter, un. You're the child of a murderer. Murderer of our emperor, un. I wonder why-"

"Enough, Deidara. There is no need to berate Anko-chan. Anko-chan is only just Orochimaru's pawn. She is one of us now. Treat her as such." Naruto lectured.

"Fine, un. But, if you dare harm master and Her Majesty, I will see to your death, personally. Un." Deidara threatened, in which Anko snarled viciously at the animosity the blonde guardian was emitting.

"I will never hurt master, but I wonder where does your loyalty lies? You are a spy. A spy can side the enemy, history has already dictates of such encounters. I won't be surprise if girly here is a spy for Madara or not."

Deidara crushed his aluminium canteen and growled. "I dare you to say that again, un!"

"Cut it! The last thing we need is our people fighting amongst ourselves. Is this what you want? Let Madara does whatever he wants and sees us fighting with each other? Do you want to become Madara's puppet? We are not puppets. Stop fighting and calm ourselves. I am sure that Deidara's allegiance is with us, I have faith in him. Just as my father has faith in him. And I can assure you, Deidara, Anko-chan's allegiance is with us. Have faith in your new comrade." Naruto eyed his bodyguards sternly.

"Fair enough." Anko crossed her arms under her bosoms. "But don't expect me to be friends with girly."

"You!" Deidara lunged at Anko, but both guardians were abruptly pinned against the trees by an invisible force.

Naruto gestured his hand and the force diminished. "What did I say about peaceful resolutions?"

Samui and Yugito deadpanned at Anko and Deidara's predicament. "We'll take our leave."

The sisters vanished into torrents of jet streams, dashing across continents to reach their designated destination.

Deidara coughed and glared vehemently at Anko. _"It's all her fault I gave Samui a bad impression about me! I hate her!"_

Anko rubbed her head and shot back a threatening glare at Deidara. _"It's his entire fault I gave master a bad impression about me! I hate him!"_

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

The group had reached the gate of Konoha. It was nightfall, and most of the stalls were closed. The ninjas patrolling the outskirt of the village were lax to say the least. Itachi decided to take the lead and walked forward to the guards. One of the guards stood before Itachi and greeted cheerfully as the recognised him instantly; the Uchiha was a prestigious clan living within Konoha after all. "Hey, Itachi, you're back from your mission? Who are they?"

Itachi's eyes shined a vermillion illumination and he announced monotonously. "Complete hypnosis."

The guard's eyes became lifeless. "What is your command, Itachi-sama?"

"I am indeed back from my mission; however, the people behind me are just civilians of Konoha who happen to find me travelling in the woods. I am simply escort them back to safety." Itachi spoke silently. "You will tell anybody that if anybody asks."

"Yes, they are just civilians of Konoha who happen to find you travelling in the woods. You are simply escorting them back to safety." The guard nodded and returned to his post. The group ventured into the village undetected. Prior to their journey, Hashirama had given Kushina a set of keys to a bungalow residing at the west side of the village. The location was sequestered from the populous and only the Senju lived there.

"Naruto, I want you to go to our new house with Anko and Deidara. Itachi and I will visit the Hokage. It has been a while since I last meet that old man." Kushina smiled at his son, who beamed and skipped to their allocated spot.

"Let us leave, Your Majesty. I think Hiruzen-sama has noticed your presence." The empress sighed and ambled gracefully towards the tower.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"I see..." Hiruzen stroked his beard after hearing the news of his deceased emperor; he was truly surprised to see the queen before him. The Sarutobi clan functioned under the Namikaze's guidance and order. They were an ancient vampire clan and its history dated back to the origin of most vampires. Although the clan had a low population rate, it had flourished with the clan member's profound strength and loyalty towards the empire. It was that they were positioned as one of the major sects within the reign of the Namikaze. "It is tragic that His Majesty has passed away. But, Kushina-sama, are you sure you wish to fight Madara. He manages to assassinate our king, he could-"

"I will kill him, Hiruzen! Don't deny my wish." Kushina roared. "I need to observe the Uchiha and contact Mikoto soon. You are not to make any drastic movement against the Uchiha. I don't want to let them know that I have come to this village to assert divine punishment."

The Hokage sighed. "I am no longer in my prime, Kushina-sama. I may not be able to fight-"

"I will do the fighting, Hiruzen. You are one of Minato's most trusted advisor and warrior, as well as the clan head of the Sarutobi clan. I only want you to give me a necessary identification in this village. My son is here as well and we are currently residing in the Senju's compound." The empress explained. "Also, I would want my son to be enlisted to the ninja academy. He has been living in isolation from people at his age. I want him interacting with children at his age. It will do him good."

"I understand. I will handle the paperwork." Hiruzen emphasised the last word with disdain. "Damn it, paperwork!"

Kushina giggled. "Good night, old man."

The Hokage sighed dejectedly. "Good night, Kushina-sama, Itachi-san."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-  
(The next day…)

It's morning and Kushina didn't forget that it was extremely cumbersome when it came to waking his son up. It's not like the empress could blame her son; vampires detested the sun. However, as human in disguise, they must act appropriately and integrated into the populous perfectly. Taking a deep breath, Kushina screamed with all her might. "WAKE UP!"

Naruto was unfazed; Kushina growled as she remembered that her son was a deep sleeper. Folding her sleeves, the empress seized her son's collar and shook him aggressively. "WAKE UP OR I'LL THROW YOU TO JAIL!"

The blonde opened his eyes abruptly and jolted up in fright. "I'm sorry, mom! Ero-jiji didn't ask me to steal aunt Tsunade's bra and panties! I swear!"

Blinking dumbly, Kushina suddenly emitted a ferocious snarl. "That perverted old man! He'll get it from me soon. Anyway, Naruto, wake up, you have school today."

"It's morning! Leave me alone!" Naruto fell back to his bed and went to an unconscious oblivion.

"You leave me no choice, my son. Before you can sleep again, I shall show you the ancient art of all martial arts. Behold! Queen of Vampire's Secret Technique: All Universe's Mothers Super Hot Style, Billion years of PAI-"

"I'M AWAKE! DON'T DO IT!" Naruto disappeared into a static resonance and reappeared behind his mother. "I'll go change!"

The horrified blonde dashed to his bathroom and prepared for the worst.

However, Kushina was snickering diabolically. "That trick always work."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"Remember, no fighting, no berating other kids, be humble, do not create trouble, no fighting, do not swear, do not fight, do not-"

"I get it already!" Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Why must I go to school anyway? I have been home schooled all my life."

"We need to blend into the society, Naruto! Now, be a good mama's boy and go to school." Kushina lectured, her hair danced wildly in a room without wind. The blonde had always wanted to know how her mother did that. Was it anger that triggered such a logic-defiance phenomenon or did her mother actually believed it was intimidating? "Oh, do not bit-"

Naruto was long gone.

Kushina growled. "That brat. One of these days… my boy will learn his place! I am the supreme ruler of this house! Anyway, it is time. I have to pay Mikoto-chan a little visit. After all, she and her family… ruined mine."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-  
(A few days ago…)

"How can you do that to Kushina-chan! She is my best friend, Fugaku-kun! How could you collaborate with that Madara and gives him the Uchiha Crest to kill our king?"

The Uchiha Crest was a powerful tool created by the ancient vampire lord, Alucard. It held the ability to remove any latent animosity from a widespread field, effectively diminishing any murderous bloodlust to create the ultimate assassination technique for carnage. It was given to the Uchiha as a token of faith by Minato. It was never used in the battlefield, it was simply a trophy of honour and it was simply a forbidden instrument. As centuries drifted passed, it was termed as the Uchiha Crest, as it was a badge that had the imprints of the Uchiha symbol crafted on it.

"He threatens to kill you and my sons if I don't cooperate! I cannot let him hurt you… or my children. You know Madara is stronger than me. He is stronger than many Vampires. He is not the patriarch of the Uchiha clan for display! If he could kill our king, I don't know who could take him down. Do you really think agreeing with that maniac is what I truly wish for? If your life isn't at stake, I will not sacrifice my honour and dignity for treason." Fugaku kneeled before his wife abruptly.

Mikoto gasped; her prideful husband never bowed to anybody, and yet here he was. Fugaku kneeled before his wife with eternal guilt. "Forgive me for everything, Mikoto-chan. I'm not saying this is your fault. If I have to sacrifice myself for this family, I will gladly do so. Please understand… Madara is too powerful for me to defy. The Uchiha clan is now under his direct control. I'm just a disposable figurehead. That is why I have already arranged the necessities for you, Sasuke and Itachi to leave this village. Tomorrow, I will-"

Fugaku was interrupted by Mikoto, who hugged her husband tightly. "Idiot, I'm not leaving without you. You really are an idiot. If I leave, you will remain an idiot forever. I can't let that happen, can I? I'm staying with you to fight Madara. And I know Kushina-chan is currently on the warpath to kill us. I have to confront her. It is my duty as your wife after all."

"Very touching indeed."

Fugaku widened his eyes in shock as he registered the source of the voice before deadpanning. "Hiashi, what the hell are you doing in my house? Can't you use the door?"

"We're Vampires. We don't use the door. The door is reserved for normal people."

"Himiko-chan!" Mikoto squealed and embraced the matriarch of the Hyuga clan.

The Hyuga clan was a predominantly strict clan with an abundance of regulations and dispassionate traditions. Although they pursued the ideologies of pacifism, they believed that Vampires are a noble race, in which the humans are inferior. They walked with grace, talked with grace and associated themselves with anything related to grace. Still, they were feared amongst the Vampire populous for possessing fearsome melee combat skills that could immobilise a horde of army easily.

"You didn't tell me why you're here." Fugaku snarled. The Uchiha never liked the haughty Hyuga. The Hyuga never liked the arrogant Uchiha. The reason they lived in peace was simply because of the fact that both matriarchs of the clans were best friends.

"I am aware of the Uchiha's betrayal to the empire."

Mikoto blanched in terror while Himiko grimaced. "Hiashi-dono, please understand our situation. Madara is in control now and my husband-"

"Nonetheless, the Uchiha betrayed the empire. That is a fact. We never considered the Yamata clan trustworthy, so they were long expected to betray the alliance." Hiashi spoke monotonously. "From the start, the Namikaze was never a clan. Their population was drastically low that they were never a clan. But their members were outstandingly powerful. Minato-sama and Nagato-sama are obvious examples. However, Minato-sama, along with his elder brother, united the Sarutobi, the Senju, the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, the Hyuga, the Yotsuki, the Akimichi, the Yamanaka, the Nara, the Kamizuru, the Aburame, the Kaguya, the Yamata, the Terumi, the Tetsuyama and other notable clans we all know. You have angered all of such clans, including the minors, except the Yamata."

"You don't need to rub it in. We know. However, the Yotsuki, Kamizuru, Kaguya, Terumi and the Tetsuyama do not reside within these walls." Fugaku assured.

"But do not forget. The Kamizuru first founded Iwagakure. The Terumi first founded Kirigakure. Now, A Yotsuki governs Kumogakure and Onoki Tetsuyama governs Iwagakure. Last I checked, Onoki's grandson, Deidara, is Naruto-sama's bodyguard. They are all eternally loyal to Minato-sama. You are against the world." Hiashi spoke silently. "Do you have any plans?"

Himiko took the opportunity to voice her opinion. "Why don't you confess everything to Kushina-chan. I'm sure she is a reasonable person. She will forgive you… I think."

Fugaku lowered his head depressively. "I'm dead, regardless."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-  
(Present…)

Mikoto was seating quietly with Kushina in her living room. The matriarch of the Uchiha clan was sweating bullets under the stoic gazes of her best friend. "Explain yourself, Mikoto-chan. I have shown mercy to you. If your son isn't my son's bodyguard and if you aren't my best friend, I would have slit your throat, cook your organs and feed them to Tora the cat. Oh wait, that cat is dead now so…"

"Tora the cat is still alive, Kushina-chan."

Kushina was petrified. "What? That cat is still breathing? That abomination that had driven so many Vampires insane is still alive? How? That cat's existence dated back to Hashirama's era! And that's seven hundred years ago!"

"Exactly. How it is still living has become one of the seven wonders in the world." Mikoto sighed. "You're distracted again, Kushina-chan."

"Wha- Oh, yes. Explain yourself, Mikoto-chan!" Kushina roared.

"There is nothing for me to explain. It is inexcusable to aid in the assassination of our king and perform treason willingly. I am willing to place all the blames on myself. If you want to kill someone, then kill me. My husband isn't at fault. As the matriarch of this clan, it is my duty to uphold my honour and be graced by your execution. But, Kushina-chan… just spare my children, for the sake of the centuries of our friendship. They are innocents." Mikoto's glances were downcast. "I am willing to shoulder all blames. If you wish to relinquish your anger, relinquish it on me."

Kushina averted her glowing eyes at the floor. "Tell me what happen."

"There is nothing for me to explain."

The empress tackled Mikoto to the ground and pulled back a readied punch. "TELL ME OR I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULL TO BITS!"

"Do it."

Kushina gaped in disbelief at her best friend's firm resolution. "Why… why won't you tell me the truth? Mikoto-chan… WHY? I AM YOUR QUEEN! I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." The weather had darkened dramatically and the thunder bolted to the solid pavement wrathfully. Mikoto's silence only escalated Kushina's umbrage to the extremity where boiling drops of water rained upon the couple. "If you wish to kill me, do it now when you are remorseless. You will only regret it if you drag this on any further. Kushina-chan, we have been best friends for hundreds of years. I know you better than anybody. You are always too picky at such things."

"If that's the case… DIE!" Without hesitation, Kushina threw her fist at her best friend.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Naruto tilted his head and stared at the gathering thick clouds. It was the sign of his mother's anger. "I wonder what's going on. Oh well, I have school to attend. I'm sure whoever is pissing mom off will be having an understanding soon."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Kushina was shocked.

Nobody could block that fist. Well, she never intended to crush Mikoto's head to some gruesome mess. She was intending to punch the concrete floor beside Mikoto in some means to frighten her best friend, but her fist was stopped by an outsider force. Besides having absolute control of the weather, Kushina was a skilled combatant and had passed her knowledge of her overpowering strength to Tsunade. Not even her precious husband could withstand her blows and not flinched upon impact.

Slowly, Kushina eyed the perpetrator and gasped.

"It has been a while, has it not, my great granddaughter." Cascading crimson hair, an unparalleled beauty, a voluptuous figure, a radiance of deathly aura, exquisite ebony kimono, slitted red eyes, and palpable fangs, there were no mistakes. The dowager, as well as the first empress of all vampires and the current emperor of all kitsunes, Kyubi no Yoko was standing before her. "Why are you so afraid of me, Ku-chan? You always love to have me around. Am I _that _terrifying?"

"Mother? Why are you here?"

Kyubi smiled wryly. "My husband has finally awakened from his slumber. I'm here to collect him."

"He's my son. You have no right to take him away from me."

"Now, now, there is no need to be hostile against me. After all, you are my most treasured great granddaughter. Why don't we enter the house instead? The weather doesn't look so good." Kushina did indeed love her great grandmother. It was a tradition for the empress of all vampires to refer Kyubi as 'mother', since she was the dowager. After all, she was the true mother of all vampires. That didn't mean she was not afraid of Kyubi's might.

With a snap of her fingers, the dark clouds dispersed and Mikoto stood up gingerly. "K-Kushina-chan, I…"

"Mother, follow me. This is not a _good_ place for us to have our discussion." Kushina gave Mikoto a look, which cause the Uchiha matriarch the wince. Twirling to the door, Kushina walked away. Kyubi sighed and followed.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

"Humans, they haven't change a bit. Taking lives endlessly just to fulfil their purpose; they are a disappointing creation of God." Kyubi swirled the glass of wine, bemused by her great granddaughter's anxiety. "I am here to seek Alucard. He has reincarnated as your son. He hasn't reach maturity yet, but he is bound to remember me sooner or later. Once he has reached a desirable age, Alucard will conjoin himself with your son and become one with him. His power will be restored and he will be unstable. Only I can control my husband."

"I can't let you take Naruto from me. He is all I have." Kushina averted her eyes away.

"…I understand. The pain of having your loved ones taken away from you is… terrible. When Alucard died, I too feel despair. But you must understand that Alucard is once a monster. His powers exceed even Hades himself. When the process is complete, your son will be reverted back to Alucard's former state. A mindless monster whose quest is to destroy all creations." Kyubi's eyes flared a bright crimson and the sheer power emitting from her was unsettling. "If your son cannot control Alucard's power, even Alucard's conscience and kindness cannot match his darkness. Alucard is born out of hatred and his powers continue to grow as creatures in our world create negative energy. His power is unlimited."

"But-"

"Ku-chan, this is not the time to be stubborn. Do you know why Alucard is the strongest of all demons? Alucard is the son of the great demon king, Mephicifer the Nightmare. However, even the demon king cannot outmatch Alucard. His power is unsurpassed, even to his own father. There is only one reason why he can't be defeated and that is his ability to gather negative energy. That is why Alucard must be tamed! This conversation is over. Hand over your son to me, Ku-chan. Don't make me resort to violence."

"I know what you are really planning at!" Kushina accused. "You plan to mate with my son and kill him for vengeance, right?"

Kyubi smirked playfully. "Now, now, why will you think so lowly of me? Alucard did leave me behind, but I won't resort to something as petty as vengeance, right? Trust me on this, Ku-chan."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to your terms."

"Terms?" Kyubi gracefully placed her glass of wine onto the table and crossed her legs. It was then the sky slowly turned red and the heat from the atmosphere intensified. "When did I ever say that you can reject my offer? This is an order. You will listen to me and be done with it."

"So you-"

"Kneel!" The dowager commanded and Kushina lost her momentum; her body reacted by the order and she collapsed before her great grandmother.

"Mother… please…"

"You will hand your son over to me, Ku-chan."

Kushina gritted her teeth; she had lost her Minato, she cannot afford to lose Naruto as well. Kyubi might be benevolent at times, but she could be a real bitch if she wanted to.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

School was perplexing to Naruto. There were so many foods- uh… puny humans attending school. Naruto did notice that there were a few vampires under incognito attending the academy in order to blend into the society. The humans were blissfully ignorant of such facts. Hell, some of humans actually adored one of the geniuses of the academy, who ironically was a vampire. Uchiha Sasuke was everything the girls asked for. He had the looks, he had the pompous attitude, he had a wealthy context and he was better than everybody.

Naruto also noticed Itachi, Anko and Deidara were following him. His mother was definitely paranoid to have his bodyguards lurking in the shadow in broad daylight.

He was intrigued when everybody, especially the female populous, stared at him when he entered his classroom. He had never met children at his age and was annoyed by their bickering. Some boys were giving him the dirty looks. Some girls were giggling in their gossip while stealing glances at him. The others remained aloof. Naruto sighed and went for an empty seat nearby. He hoped the day could end peacefully. His bodyguards were stationed on the rooftops and no doubt, Deidara and Anko were having another fight again.

Sasuke saw the quiet blonde and perceived his inner strength. He knew the blonde was concealing his power. However, the blonde may be strong, but he wouldn't be stronger than him. He was an Uchiha and that equated to the inexorable fact that he was an elite. He was proud of being a vampire, but he didn't understand why the vampires must act like humans. Humans were inferior, and he knew it. The blonde was most likely a trained human, that's all.

The blonde was nothing compare to him.

Standing up suddenly, Sasuke walked haughtily towards the mysterious blonde and spoke. "You, what's your name."

Naruto promptly stood up and bowed. "I'm Naruto Na- er… Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Are you strong?"

The blonde arched a brow, slightly confused with the question. He would attract unwanted attention if he proclaimed to be strong, so he had to lie. "I'm fairly weak. I won't provide much of a challenge to you."

"I'm glad that you know your place. Remember this; you will always be lower than an Uchiha."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Itachi clenched his fist in anger. The trio were standing on the building near the academy. Their superior hearing skills allowed them to listen to the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto. Deidara was furious, of course.

Anko quirked her snarky smirk. "Ah, isn't that your brother? He dares to disrespect master? Oh well, it's not like he knows anything about master. I guess we just have to overlook on that."

"That petulant fool. I am deeply disappointed with Sasuke. Father and I have neglected him for far too long. I just didn't think he will…"

"Arrogant and act high-and-mighty?" Anko added in.

"Such insolence to the next king is beyond forgiveness, un. I should blast him off till the kingdom comes." Deidara growled.

"We shouldn't cause a ruckus. It will disclose of master's identity and everything we did till now will be a waste." Itachi said, but his eyes of resentment were directed upon his younger brother. "Sasuke will be dealt with accordingly. I will see to it."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Naruto was strolling back to the manor, taking the longer route instead. He crossed the riverside and sighed, his bag was fastened diagonally around his torso and his composure was inscrutable. "Come out now, I know you're there."

A sonic resonance reverberated and Itachi appeared behind Naruto. "Forgive my brother's impudence. He knows nothing about the warfare between us Vampires."

"I forgive him. He is just a child after all. A little misguided, but I guess a little lecturing might do him some good. There is no need for severe punishment, Itachi."

"But, master, my brother's insolence cannot be overlooked! I plan to give him the grand punishment that is equivalent to punishments for treasons! He dare raise his eyes on master and insult your immeasurable strength! Such foolishness… Master, if you give me the order, I'm willing to execute him… The Uchiha has committed unforgivable treasons for assassinating milord, I cannot let milord's legacy be blemished! Brother or not… he will be put to death!"

"Itachi?"

The devoted knight gulped. "Yes, master?"

"Enough. There is no need to resort everything to violence. I am in undercover. This is just part of the obstacles for me to overcome." Naruto situated his fists into his pockets and stared at the descending sun.

Itachi nodded. "Thank you for your kindness, master. I am forever in your debt. I wish Sasuke has the same patience as you have."

"You don't need to thank me for. I should be the one thanking you instead. You have taken care of me for all these years. I have already treated you as a family."

Itachi smiled in appreciation at his master's words. "I'm honoured, master. However, I am concern as in why you didn't hint my brother of your status. I just feel-"

"He needs to learn it through his own experiences. Being confident is fine, but being arrogant is a mistake. He belongs to the latter and he is still redeemable. But make no mistake, Itachi. I trust you because you are different from the average Uchiha. Madara killed my father, but that doesn't mean the entire Uchiha clan murdered my father. Madara is Madara. The Uchiha clan is the Uchiha clan. You are you. Madara is most likely pulling the strings from behind."

"I am currently recruiting those who are still loyal to milord. Izuna-sama is doing the same."

"That's good. Do not kill off any Madara's supporters. Just give me the list of their names." Naruto's eyes illuminated a sinister golden. "They will die when the time is right."

"Understood, master."

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

When Naruto reached his house, he knew something was not right. A powerful presence was within the manor and it wasn't his mom's. Drawing out a long breath, Naruto walked into the house. The further he went into his home, the pressure only exacerbated to a repugnant degree. The level of murderous bloodlust was crazed and Naruto had never experienced death before. Naruto kept following the trails of energy to the source of such malevolence and stumbled into the living room.

There sat his mother on the couch. She was sweating and trembling as well.

Beside her was a woman who possessed pulchritudinous looks and elegant features, coupled with her posture of nobility. Naruto bowed politely at the guest.

The woman chuckled softly and beckoned the blonde to her. Kushina was only terrorised by such actions but remained silent. Her powers paled in comparison against Kyubi's. She cannot defy Kyubi, but she didn't want her son to be used as a scapegoat or a possible tool for her great grandmother's entertainment. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, Kushina smiled. "N-Naruto, I think you're tired from school. You should go to your room and rest."

"No, Ku-chan, that won't do. I came here personally to see my precious To-chan. Surely you will let your mother see him a bit, won't you?"

Kushina grimaced. "Mother…"

"Mom? I didn't know I have a grandma."

"Yes, I lectured Ku-chan just now for not informing you about me. Please, seat beside me. We will have _lots_ of things to say."

Naruto couldn't help but felt… afraid of this woman.

She was absolutely dangerous.

And he was walking into the demon's embrace.

-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-

Yes! This chapter is done.

Since Naruto is the prince... well, he is either going the harem road or just the road to Mei's embrace! LOL!

Anyway, next chapter will showcase the life of Alucard and his powers.

Pairing undecided.  
NarutoXMei (Most likely)  
NarutoXTsunade  
NarutoXAnko  
NarutoXKurenai  
NarutoXKurotsuchi (New/rare pairing)  
NarutoXKyubi (Considering...)  
NarutoX suggestions.  
NarutoXHarem

You know what? I think I have a habit of writing story that has a high chance of becoming a harem fic.

Oh well.

Please review!


End file.
